teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2k12fandomcom-20200213-history
The Noxious Avenger
"The Noxious Avenger" 'is the 15th episode of season 3 and 67th overall. It aired on April 26th 2015. Official Description A new and unfamiliar mutant known as Muckman begins to gain notoriety as New York City's ``Monster Hero.' Characters * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O' Neil * Splinter * Karai * Bebop * Rocksteady * Stockman Fly * Muckman * Joey Eyeball * The Purple Dragons Plot Trivia * First appearance of Muckman and Joey Eyeball. * This is the 1st time the Turtles are sick. * This is the 2nd time the Turtles are grounded. * Bebop says a catchphrase ''"I'm outtie five thousand!", which is used by, comedian/movie critic Andre Meadows "Black Nerd", who is a big TMNT fan. * When Mikey shouts 'Trashnado' it's a reference to the movie Sharknado. * The title of the episode is a reference to the 1984 horror comedy film '''"The Toxic Avenger." ** Muckman speaks with a Jersey accent and has a license plate from New Jersey in his body, as his concept art reveals that he is from Camden, New Jersey. References to "The Toxic Avenger" as it takes place in New Jersey. ** The way Muckman beats up Fong, Sid and Tsoi is similar to when Toxie beats up Cigar Face and his Gang and he does a similar fighting style to what he did in the Toxic Avenger. ** Muckman is similar to Toxie as they are both mutants and heroes to their respected homes. * This episode shares plot similarities to that of the 80's episode Muckman Messes Up: ** In both episodes, Bebop and Rocksteady search for mutagen containing a specific ingredient at a lab. In the 80's cartoon, they search for X-7, a chemical that can undo the Turtles' mutation while in this episode they search for a chemical called Reagent-X for Shredder's Mind Control Serum. ** The creation of Muckman has mutagen falling out of the lab and hitting a garbage man. Where as the duothrow out Mutagen in the 80's cartoon and it hits two garbagemen, this episode has Mikey dodging a thrown canister by Bebop which hits the garbage man who lands in a dumpster. ** Muckman is the city's "Monster Hero" while in the original cartoon he calls himself and Joe Eyeball "Mutant Heroes." ** Muckman weakens the Turtles by being near them in both episodes. ** In both episodes, the Turtles are considered criminals by the media. Though April proves them innocent to Muckman and Joe Eyeball in the original cartoon, it is the end of this episode where the Turtles are proven fictional by Muckman himself. ** Muckman blames the Turtles for his mutation and works with the Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady in the original cartoon and teams up with Bebop and Rocksteady in this episode. ** Both versions have Muckman joining forces with the Turtles at the end. ** Both involve Muckman turning against Bebop & Rocksteady and ultimately throwing slime at them. ** In both episodes, Muckman thinks the Turtles mutated Bebop and Rocksteady. * Baxter Stockman's grocery list: ** Reagent-X; ** 10 gallons maple syrup; ** 500 packets white sugar; ** Milk. * When Splinter takes away Mikey's TV, there is an orange VHS tape that says "Ben & Stinky." This is a reference to Nickelodeon's classic cartoon, Ren & Stimpy, which was also released on orange VHS tapes.